Ariel
Ariel is a beautiful girl mermaid and the main protagonist in The Little Mermaid. Ariel in Kerchak in Nalarzan, and Lolarzan She is a gorilla Ariel played Alice in Ariel in Wonderland He is a daughter Ariel played Kuzco Llama in The Lioness's New Groove She is a llama Ariel played Padme in Star Wars (Produccion andlauz style) Ariel played Jasmine In Ericladdin She is an Princess Ariel played Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (Coolzdane Human Style) Ariel played Frog Tiana in The Princess and The Mythical Creature Ariel played Human Tiana in The Princess and The Cat Ariel played Violet Harrington in The Return of Buzz Ariel played Wendy Darling in Eric Pan She is a girl Ariel played Hen Wen in Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron She is a pig Ariel played Swan Odette in The Mermaid Princess (PierrickCanalFamille) She is a swan Ariel played Cody in The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a boy Ariel played Snow White In Ariel White and the Seven Men She is a princess Ariel played Sarafina In The Knight King She is a lioness Ariel played Dorothy Gale In The Wizard of Oz (Coolzdane Style) She is a girl Ariel played Belle in Beauty and The Sea Monster She is a girl Ariel played Jenna in Ericto She is a Red Huskey Ariel played Chicha in The Street Rat's New Groove She is a mother Ariel played Rosy in Pinocchilto She is a girl from Alaska Ariel played Snow White in Ariel white and the Seven Mr. Men She is an Princess Ariel Played Kya in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She is from the Southern Water Tribe Ariel played Mira Nova in Ash of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Ariel Played Flowers in Eilonwy in Wonderland Ariel Played Jeniffer Paige "the Waitress" In The Country Critters She is a Waitress Ariel Played Adult Nala In The Merman King She is a Lioness Ariel Played Sarabi In The Family King She is a Lioness Ariel Played Mufasa In The Jaguar Queen, The Girl Queen (aka The Lion King), The Bunny Queen, The Twilight King, and The Twilight Queen (TwilightandCourageRockz Style) She is a lion Ariel Played Elsa in Frozen (Cbismarck) and Frozen (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) We Ariel Plays Dad O'girl Ariel Played Marge Simpson in Disney The Simpsons Ariel Played Lil in Timothy Mouse Returns (Frosty Returns) Ariel Played Nora Sheperd in Jumanji (disneystyle172) Ariel Played The Magic Carpet in Richardladdin Tyler, Richardladdin Tyler 2: The Return of Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke and Richardladdin Tyler 3: The King of Thieves Ariel Played Rainbow Dash in My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic Ariel Played Nakoma in Alicehontas She is a Indian Ariel Played In Jumanji (Coolzdane) Ariel Played Princess Fiona (Human) In Danny (Shrek) Ariel Played Aunt Eunice in Timothy Mouse Shrinks Ariel Played Boo in Disney Characters Inc She is a Baby Girl Ariel Played Thomas in Ariel and the Magic Sea She is a Tank Engine Ariel Played Goose in Kiki's Bag (a.k.a. Charlotte's Web) Ariel Played Oliver in Ariel and Company She is the Little Kitten Ariel Played Six in Seven Little Disney Characters She is a Monster Ariel Played Marsha Queen of Mermaids in The Cartoon Movie (Classic Version) Shes is a master builder Ariel Played Skipper in the Pacific Ocean Series Shes a Leader Penguin Ariel Played Bugs Bunny in Ocean Tunes: Back in Action Shes a bunny Ariel Played B.O.B in Mermaids vs. Villains Shes a blob Ariel Played Jessie in Cartoon Story 2 (SuperWhyMovies) Style, and Cartoon Story 3 (SuperWhyMovies) Style She is a cowgirl Portayals *In The Little Mer-Husky Ariel Played By Jenna *In The Little Princess Beauty Ariel Played By Princess Beauty *In The Little Mer-Lioness Ariel Played By Nala *In The Little Ragdoll Ariel Played by Rosie *In The Little Nekojin Ariel is played by Mariah Wong *In The Little Sailor Scout, Ariel is played by Serena/Sailor Moon *In The Little Sponge, Ariel is played by Spongebob Squarepants *In The Little Maid Ariel Played by Cinderella *In The Little Mer-Pureheart Ariel Played by Pearl Pureheart *In The Little Arabian Princess Ariel Played by Princess Jasmine *In The Little Hedgehog, Ariel is played by Sonic the Hedgehog *In The Little Seinfeld Ariel Played by Elaine Benes *In The Little Briar Rose, Ariel is played by Princess Aurora *In The Little Elizabeth Brisby is played by Mrs. Brisby *In The Little Rapier Boy Ariel is played by Little CJ *In The Little Perfetuo Girl Ariel is played by Shannon Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Little Mermaid Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Mothers Category:Mermaids Category:Princesses Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Mermaid Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Red Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Women Category:Humans Category:Girls Category:Females Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Swim Category:Campbell's Love